I just want you to know me
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey meets a girl and sings to her. R&R ONESHOT!


**Haven't been on in a while.. enjoy xx**

* * *

**I want you to know me**

The four turtles were out on patrol when Michelangelo got bored, and everyone knows that when Mikey gets bored he eats.

He was behind his brothers as they looked out over the city, there were no crimes so far and all was quiet. Mikey decided to sneak away. He slowly backed away from his brothers, they weren't really paying attention anyway.

''I'll come back once I've got some pizza'' mike whispered then bolted away quietly.

He skipped across the rooftops as he thought of the toppings that he would get, he began to drool and his stomach growled hungrily.

''HELP! PLEASE HELP!'' A female screamed, Mikey peeked over the edge and his heart skipped a beat.

**And I'd give up forever**

**to touch you**

**'Cause I know that**

**you feel me somehow**

The girl was about 16, a year younger than Mikey. She had short brown hair cut into a bob and her eyes shone like blue crystals, She was wearing light blue dress that went down to her knees, It was obvious that she had was just coming home from a party. She frowned and looked up in his direction as if she knew someone was there. Her attention quickly went back to the three drunk men in front of her, they were staggering towards her and swearing at her.

''Wow..'' Mikey breathed, he had never seen someone so beautiful.

''Leave me alone'' She shrieked as the men went closer, Mikey was too busy staring at her to notice the men.

**You're the closest **

**to heaven that I'll ever be**

**and I don't want to go**

**home right now**

Mikey decided to make his way down to her to see her up close, He'd forgotten about his hunger. He eventually stepped onto the cold hard concrete floor of the alley and he gasped at just how beautiful this girl was. He could smell her perfume, he could taste it is his mouth. Not that he really noticed.

**And all I can taste is this moment**

**And all I can breathe is your life**

**Cause sooner or later it's over**

**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

Mikey watched as the men grabbed the pretty girl and pinned her to the wall, his blood began to boil. They were going to rape her? Not if Mikey could help it!

''HEY!'' Mikey and the girl yelled, Michelangelo kept to the shadows as he knocked the men out. He couldn't risk scaring her off! Once all the men were down the girl turned to where Mikey was standing,

''Thanks for saving me'' She smiled, ''Why can't I see you?'' Mikey remembered a song so he decided that it would be romantic to serenade her, maybe she'll like him for his voice if not anything else. He cleared his throat and stood up straight in the shadows.

**''I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken,**

**I just want you to know who I am'' **Mikey sang softly, The girl smiled and her heart skipped a beat. Her saviour had a beautiful voice but why wouldn't he show himself?

''Please... why can't I see you?'' The girl asked,

''I'm different from humans... I don't want to frighten you'' Mikey confessed,

''How bad could you be?'' The girl asked worriedly,

''Let's just say that most the humans that have seen me... wanted to kill me..'' Mikey sighed,

''But... Kill you? You sound like you're my age.. why would someone want to kill someone so young?'' She asked sadly,

''Humans don't understand my type'' Mike explained, ''What humans don't understand they destroy''

''I promise I won't hurt you..'' The girl sniffed. Mikey sighed,

**''You can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

**or the moment of truth in your lies**

**When everything seems like the movies,**

**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive'' **Mikey sang quietly,

''I just want to see you.. You saved me..'' The girl whispered. Mikey gulped loudly.

**''I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken...**

**I just want you to know who I am'' **Mikey sniffed, He was afraid of showing himself,

''Please'' The girl begged, She didn't notice the three shadows that had appeared on the rooftop. Mikey saw them and knew that his brothers had found him but for once... he didn't care.. He'd finally found the courage to show himself!

**''I don't want the world to see me'' **Mikey sang as he made his way towards the girl,

**''Cause I don't think that they'd understand'' **He stepped out the shadows and the girls eyes widened, Mikey was ready to step back in but a huge grin lit up her face. Her eyes shone at him.

**''When everything's made to be broken'' **Mikey and the girl walked up to each other as he sang, they were finally in front of each other and she flung her arms around his neck.

**''I just want you to know who I am'' **Mikey whispered, The girl grinned as she recognised the song, She began to sing with Mike.

**''I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am'' **They sang,

''So.. What's your name?'' She asked,

''Michelangelo.. You can call me Mikey'' Mike smiled,

''I'm Sarah...'' Sarah grinned.

**I just want you to know who I am.**

**I just want you to know who I am.**

**I just want you to know who I am.**

The three older brothers stood on the rooftop and watched in surprise, They didn't know Mikey could sing so well!

''Mikey..'' Sarah said softly, ''Thank you for saving me''

''No problem.. Sarah'' Mike smiled shyly,

''I'd better be going home now..'' Sarah bowed her head sadly, Mikey felt his heart shatter.

''Will I ever see you again?'' Mike asked, he didn't want to forget her. Sarah raised her head at the question, She had tears streaming down her face.

''I hope so Mikey... I really do''

''Goodbye Sarah'' Mikey kissed her cheek and stood back sadly, She stared at him for a moment before kissing him gently on the lips.

''Goodbye Michelangelo.. I'll miss you'' She sniffed as more tears trickled down her face. She began to walk away but she just couldn't leave him, not now.. She wanted to stay with him.

''Mikey..'' Sarah began as she turned around but Mikey was gone.

''MIKEY!? MICHELANGELO!?'' She cried out desperately, ''Please come back! Please don't leave me!''

''Sarah? Relax It's ok'' Mikey's voice drifted to her,

''Mikey please don't go! I-I don't want to never see you again'' Sarah pleaded, Mike stepped out of the shadows and walked towards her. Sarah watched as three more mutant turtles stepped out the shadows, they didn't go to her though. They stayed put and watched with all different emotions displayed on their smooth green faces.

''Sarah'' Mikey began,

''No Mikey! Do you have a phone?'' Sarah asked,

''Yes''

''here my number'' Sarah babbled quickly as she pulled a pen out of her silver handbag and wrote on Mike's hand. ''I'll call you everyday''

''Ok Sarah.. bye'' Mike smiled as Sarah walked away, She cried a little on the way home. The party she had been to had been a farewell party, She was moving away to Australia on the day after tomorrow. She would never see Mikey again but she would stay in contact with him, No matter what.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
